


Lazy Morning Lovin'

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom!Steven, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Top!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Waking up in the morning isn't exactly that great, but when you wake up to find your beloved sleeping soundly right beside you? Then maybe mornings aren't all that bad at all. Sometimes, all you need in a lazy morning is some love from your husband.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 37





	Lazy Morning Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THIS FIRST:** In this fanfic, you will encounter the word **_"azuret"_**. This is a word that I just made up. When I write characters with a hair color out of the normal spectrum and have no common name like blond/blonde or brunet/brunette, then I'll make up a name for a person with their hair colour. In other fics, I have written/described Steven as "silveret", to describe him with his silver/grey coloured hair.
> 
> Azure is a synonym for blue, so I made the word Azuret for a blue hair coloured person.
> 
> That is all. This fanfic is un-beta so enjoy lmao
> 
> On another note, I also found hilarious how I wrote this while listening to Tokyo Ghoul's unraveling in the background lmao

Andrew was the first one to wake. Sleep was finally letting go of him and as he opened his eyes, the bright lights of the morning shone on his husband’s face. Steven slept facing him, his looks soft and beautiful, eyes closed as he breathed in gently. He looked possibly angelic and Andrew couldn’t help but feel a warmth spread throughout his chest. A hand reached out to Steven, cupping his cheek and his jaw. His skin was smooth, warming Andrew’s hand that the mere touch from the other made a different kind of heat travel through the blond’s body.

His touches made it down to Steven’s neck to his shoulder, lingering there as his fingertips drew against the pale skin.

Steven shifted, groaning a little as the action seemed to wake him up. His eyes opened only a slight, his hand reaching up to hold Andrew’s own. “What’re you doing?” Steven asked, his voice heavy with sleep but there was a sweet smile on his lips.

“Good morning,” Andrew replied instead as he leaned in forward to kiss his husband. Steven kissed back, eyes still closed.

“Good morning,” Steven said back in-between kisses as his free hand moved to brush his fingers against Andrew’s blond hair. “What time is it?” He whispered as Andrew’s kisses started to travel down to his jaw.

“Don’t know,” Andrew answered as he peppered kisses against Steven’s jaw, moving down to his neck. It was soft at first, sweet and innocent, but Andrew grew greedier with each kiss laid upon Steven’s skin. He started to nip then suck on the skin, wanting to mark Steven. 

Steven let out a sound that made it clear Andrew’s ministrations were having an effect on him. The azuret arched up into Andrew’s kisses, fingers grabbing ahold of Andrew’s hair. The soft moans leaving Steven’s lips were sweet like honey, music to Andrew’s ears that it encouraged him to kiss further down to his chest. Andrew found a hardening nipple and sucked on it, teeth lightly grazing at it.

“Andrew,” Steven called out, sighing blissfully as Andrew’s hand moved south to the hardening bulge in his boxers. Andrew palmed Steven’s hardening member, earning him a whimper from his husband.

“So needy,” Andrew teased with a chuckle as he kissed the skin above Steven’s nipple this time. He slips his hand under the azuret’s boxer, lightly caressing the already half-hard prick. “Hm, is that a hotdog in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?” He laughs.

“Oh god,” The groan that leaves Steven’s lips was both out of frustration and pleasure of having Andrew’s hand on his cock. “Too early Drew,”

Andrew laughs “Sorry,” He apologizes as he leans up to kiss Steven’s lips again. “It’s kinda _hard_ to resist.” He pushes the boxers down as Steven helps him take them off.

Steven hums into the kiss, pulling away to look at Andrew with a warning. “One more pun out of you and we’re not continuing.” He threatens and how could Andrew take that seriously? Steven, even when he was trying to be threatening looked too endearing. Also, he could hear from Steven’s voice that he wasn’t even serious at all.

“Love you,” Andrew murmurs instead as he kisses Steven’s lips again. The boxer was off and Andrew had wrapped a hand around Steven’s prick. He made slow strokes, drawing it out till Steven had become fully hard in his hand. 

“Love you too,” Steven panted out, kissing Andrew as he darted out a tongue to meet his husband’s. Andrew’s own met Steven’s and their tongues intertwined, Steven took the first initiative, his own slick muscle entering Andrew’s own mouth. He explored the cavern, kissing in ways and places that he knew Andrew would love. The azuret perked himself up on his elbow, leaning up so that his hand on Andrew’s blond hair would grip on the shirt Andrew wore and tug it up.

Steven pulled away, eyes dark and panting hard. He pushed Andrew back down on the bed, the blond easily obeying the other. Steven adjusted their positions and now, he sat down on Andrew's hips, bare ass resting on Andrew's already hard bulge, separated only by the boxers Andrew wore himself. Steven pulled up Andrew’s shirt, the blond helping him take it off then discarding it down on the floor. Steven looked to their bedside table as he grinded his hips down against Andrew’s own. A groan left Andrew’s lips. “It’s 7:45,” Steven informed his husband as he continued to move his hips down, teasing Andrew.

“There’s still time,” Andrew said in a husky tone of voice, looking up at his husband as his hands found purchase at Steven’s waist. He thrust up against Steven and continued to moan, he wouldn’t mind cumming like this, having Steven on top of him and grinding up into completion… But then again, it seems like Steven had another plan in mind.

He moved away from Andrew, a whine leaving the blond’s lips as Steven reached into their bedside table for the bottle of lube. 

“Going to fuck you,” Steven stated in a sultry voice, making Andrew moan again. It was so fucking hot when Steven swore during sex, Andrew felt a shiver run down his spine and he trembled underneath Steven.

“Andrew, your boxer.” Steven pleaded in such a risqué voice, so dirty yet innocent-sounding at the same time. It was addicting. Immediately, Andrew helped Steven push his boxers down, he had already felt Steven’s hand at the hem of the clothing and Andrew didn’t even bother to take it off all the way, the boxer hanging at one side of his leg. 

The azuret bit on his bottom lip, kneeling up a bit as he coated his hand with lube. Andrew watched his husband mesmerized, the liquid rubbing against Steven’s hand before said hands traveled down to rub the lube against Andrew’s own hard cock. Andrew moaned, head arching back as it was still slightly cold, yet having Steven’s hand on him was heaven. Steven’s fingers coating his cock with lube, rubbing his shaft, smooth and sexy, touching Andrew in all the right places. Steven was a tease as well, fingertips grazing at Andrew’s balls. His lube coated hands teased at the head and played with the foreskin. 

Andrew’s hand came back to Steven’s hips, reaching back so he can grope at the firm ass. He heard Steven gasp when Andrew pulled the cheeks apart and probed his fingers at the entrance. “Prep?” Andrew inquired, looking up at Steven.

Steven smiled, shaking his head “Want you already,” Steven admitted as he poured more lube at Andrew cock and his cock twitched at both the chill of the lube and Steven’s words.

“Yeah, yeah,” Andrew answered as he toyed at the azuret’s entrance a little, it was dry but not for long as Steven had started to move down. He helped the azuret down, keeping the cheeks apart as he felt the head of his dick breach against Steven’s arse. “Oh baby, you’re hot.” Andrew murmured, watching his dick be engulfed inside Steven. “So fucking beautiful, so gorgeous,” 

“Love your cock,” Steven’s mouth was sometimes sweet or filthy, depending on the mood. And today, the words coming out of him were dirty and if Andrew wasn’t already fully hard earlier, Steven’s words alone would have made him harder. “Want you in me honey, want you so bad,” Steven admitted with flushed cheeks that were radiated by the sunlight from their windows.

He looked absolutely stunning and Andrew loved him so much.

Half of his cock was in, Steven’s head had arched back and Andrew watched a moan struggle it’s way out of Steven’s throat. He was tight and Andrew could feel his toes curl in pleasure. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Steven’s neck, Andrew wanted to lick the strip up and taste the salt from him. Slowly, more of his cock entered his husband, and fuck, he could feel Steven’s insides sucking him in and the heat surrounding his cock. 

Steven whined, his thighs quivering before he could fully sit himself down. Andrew could feel Steven tremble on top of him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape. It was too fucking erotic and Andrew didn’t even think he could get harder already.

“Oh god, you got bigger,” Steven mentioned out of breath, his hands fell onto Andrew’s chest holding onto him for support. Steven made slow movement, tentatively moving his hips against Andrew in circular motions and grinding down. “Andrew,” Steven whined as he made indolent moves to get used to the cock inside him.

“Steven,” Andrew called out as he thrust up to get in deeper.

“Ah!” Steven moaned and he opened his eyes, looking straight into Andrew’s own. 

He felt like he could get eaten up by Steven.

His grip on the other’s waist tightened.

“Good?” Andrew asked and Steven answered by moving his hips up a tad then, falling back down hard on Andrew’s dick. Andrew groaned, eyes half-lidded, he didn’t want to miss a second of it, needed to watch Steven ride him.

They tried to find a rhythm, mostly Steven adjusting to a pace he found pleasurable. Andrew was all too happy to just lay down in bed, let Steven have his way with him. Steven gradually fastened his pace, moving his hips till only a small portion of Andrew’s dick escaped his ass, then half, until finally Steven let only the tip stay inside before going back down hard and Andrew relished the thrill of having his dick be engulfed in that sweet heat.

Steven’s hand stayed on Andrew’s chest, eyes half-lidded, and focused on the pleasure coursing through him. He knew that they only had a limited time to fool around before they had to rush for work, but Steven found himself taking his time, squeezing the throbbing cock of his husband inside him and whimpering in bliss as he almost got the right angle. Andrew was letting him find his prostate on his own, setting up the pace in their lazy morning.

He thrust down and Steven shivered, so close, he felt Andrew’s cock brush against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Almost there, just a bit more. Andrew’s hips met against Steven and the azuret looked down at Andrew, their eyes gazing at one another and they couldn’t look away. They studied each other’s features, the pleasure evident in both of their faces and Steven adjusted his position again and he shuddered both against Andrew’s intense gaze and the fact that the blond had finally hit his sweet spot dead on.

Steven’s mouth stayed open, filthy moans of pleasure leaving him as he sped up his thrusts. No words needed to be spoken, their body language said everything, and Andrew knew what he needed to do. The blond braced his feet down against the bed, hands holding Steven tighter as he pistoned his cock at the spot Steven loved.

The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and Steven moaned louder, his eyes were closed and his fingers found themselves holding onto the hair on Andrew’s chest.

“More, more, Andrew,” Steven nearly choked on his words and Andrew licked his lips. Thrusting harder and faster, Andrew could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. He was close to reaching his limit, Andrew’s soft moans filled the room, easily overpowered by Steven’s own voice but fuck, they were both very vocal and the pleasure was too much.

“Gonna cum,” Andrew warned as he pushed harder, pegged his dick deeper into Steven. He was so close, so fucking close and his dick was throbbing and leaking precum inside Steven. “Baby, baby, gonna cum.” 

Steven whimpered, losing strength in his elbows as the azuret leaned down against Andrew and kissed his lips. Andrew pulled Steven closer and he could feel the azuret’s cock leaking against their stomachs. Steven rubbed his own hard-on against Andrew and he whined. Andrew bit at Steven’s bottom lips, his hand had groped hard at Steven’s ass cheek, keeping it separate for his dick to go inside Steven easily as his other hand found its way to Steven’s head. He grabbed a handful of blue hair, clutching tight as he wanted his husband as close to him as possible.

“Andrew,” Steven whimpered, his body quivered on top of the blond, hands holding tight on Andrew’s biceps as he let Andrew set the pace. There was a tear at the corner of his eyes and Steven’s insides tightened.

The azuret moaned, broken, and long as Andrew felt his dick pulsate and cum on their stomachs. Andrew growled, watching Steven with his eyes closed, messy hair, and fucked out look, he looked like the living embodiment of lust.

Andrew bit against the crook of Steven’s neck, thrusting hard as he chased his high. He kept pistoning at Steven’s prostate. The tight heat and Stevens moans were enough to make him let go, Andrew stilled, his dick hitting Steven’s sweet spot dead-on as he came. Steven quivered on top of him and Andrew held him tight, making Steven ride out the pleasure of his cum spilling against his sensitive nerves.

Andrew’s hold on his husband was firm, slowly loosening as he got off his high. The room was filled with their pants. Both of their bodies were sweaty and Andrew stared up at the ceiling of their room, trying to get his heart rate and breathing back to normal. His fingers played with the ends of Steven’s hair, listening to his husband breathe in softly and not move an inch away from him. They stayed in their positions for a minute, until he felt Steven shift.

Steven was the first one to move and Andrew watched him, his wobbly legs sitting up and moving to let Andrew’s dick out of his ass. They both whined at the loss and Andrew’s eyes stared down at his cum that was slowly trickling out of Steven, leaking down from his thighs. It's barely even ten minutes since they came and Andrew could already feel his cock twitch. And yeah, he was still too tired and sensitive but damn, his brain and dick did not work together at times.

“Hey, eyes up here mister.” Steven chuckled and Andrew did lookup. “Don’t want you getting hard again,” Steven mumbled as he leaned down to kiss Andrew.

Andrew laughed as he kissed Steven back, this time sweet and innocent, lingering just a moment longer. “Do we have to get up?” Andrew asked, whining a little. His hands caressed Steven’s bottom, dandling down affectionately to his thighs where he could feel his cum against the smooth skin.

“Yes, don’t be lazy!” Steven scolded with a chortle. He pulled away from Andrew as he tried to make the other get up. “If we’re late, Adam will get mad at us. We have a shoot today.” He reminded.

Andrew groaned, rolling his eyes as he nestled down on their bed further. “I just wanna stay in bed with you.” He admitted as he pulled Steven back down.

Steven laughed, pulling away from Andrew as he tried to pull the other up too. “No,” Steven’s tone was playful and dragged almost like a sing-song voice. “Andrew, get up.” He pulled again.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” He sat up and kissed Steven again. He smiled against his husband’s lips and asked. “Shower?”

“Hm, beat you to it,” Steven replied back mischievously as he started getting a head start on Andrew by running to the bathroom on shaky legs.

“I’m gonna get you!” Andrew said as he got off the bed to chase a delighted Steven squealing his way into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic~ Thinking of making a couple of short fics, prob mostly just smut about Andrew and Steven married together lmao will prob make another one which is Stadamdrew, the three of them married so I will be looking forward to that one too uwu


End file.
